bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Here Comes Bancy! (Fictional 1991 Film (not REAL))
"Here Comes Bancy!" is a 1991 Traditionally Animated feature film produced entirely by McMouser Animation Studios in partnership with Hanna-Barbera Productions and Chuck Jones Productions (even though this feature is not made in the real world but it is made in the BancyTOON Universe) and with (former) Distribution Guarenteed by MGM/UA Communications and its rights is currently owned by BancyTOON Studios (The Major Movie Studio behind McMouser Animation Studios) and Bancy TV Kids Channel. (whose parent company, Bancy TV launched "Bancy TV Movie-Toons" in July 2009) Plot Toby wakes up to find out that it is the first day of summer school and gets excited then The Mousie Brothers (Bancy and Wally with Streaky and Percy) then wakes up to the same day as Toby waked up to and they had a nice breakfast of Diet Cola and Sausage/Egg and Cheese Biscuit Sandwiches. After Breakfast, Percy charms Bancy with the song, "My Green Brother", and Bancy thanks his little brother for such talent. After Mike Patterson thwarts Bancy's latest attempts to steal diet cola, Bancy gets angry and convinces Mike Patterson to give him a monthly vacation from McMouser University of Animation. Mike prepares Bancy to be sent over to the Disneyland resort in Anaheim, California, for a summer job, along with an identification tag. Bancy first says goodbye to everything, but allows a blue-furred toon mouse named Hubert to take his place going to Anaheim, California instead of him but Toby and Bancy's brothers remain unaware of this, thinking Bancy departed for the rest of the summer until autumn. Soon, Bancy is raiding the McMouser University of Animation's Campus Cafeteria under the alternate nickname "The Furry Terror", but Mike believes its another toon animal. He threatens whoever it is to be sent to Disneyland for a summer job. Percy, wishing to be with Bancy at Disneyland, angers Mike into mistakenly sending him away. However, he gets sent to the Walt Disney World resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida instead, as the Disneyland resort dosen't need anymore summer employees. When he realizes his true destination, he gets very sad, crying since he knows he's far from his brothers now. Late that night, Percy falls out of the train and becomes lost in the streets of Las Vegas, Plushie and Fat Rat were at a bus stop in front of the Circus Circus resort but when they find Percy, already caught on a monorail track with the Classic Las Vegas Monorail (a retrofitted version of the Walt Disney World Mark IV Monorail) is a few 1/2 miles toward him, they rescue Percy from being carried away by the monorail and Percy explained to Plushie and Fat Rat about how he was lost in Las Vegas. Bancy, Wally and Streaky has recently missed Toby and above all Percy. The Mousie Trio goes to Mike Patterson and hears about Percy's disappearance. Soon, The Mousie Trio along with Michelle and Toby departured from McMouser University of Animation to Las Vegas to find Percy and they found him with Plushie and Fat Rat at a Roller Rink. As Michelle talks Plushie and Fat into taking them home back to McMouser University of Animation, Michelle is made to roller skate under the DJ Club Lighting Fixtures (including a Disco Ball) but she is granted clumsily as she kept falling down on the seat of her belt-coated skirt. Toby carries The Mousie Brothers and Michelle along with Plushie and Fat Rat and they make their exit. As they are make their way home, they crash a pizza party at an Arcade in Reno and somehow escaping onto the road in a Greyhound bus. Then, while Percy with Michelle, The Mousie Trio and Toby dream about a vacation in Hollywood, they find themselves suddenly being chased by a crowd of happily excited "Bancy" fans who want their autographs, but they make their escape. They hitch a ride, but find themselves in the middle of North BancyVille, California and make a run from the traffic to the top of a grass-covered hill and across to a high rise. The next morning, Mike Patterson sees The Mousie Brothers and Michelle and Toby Ratwaller on television and decides to pick them up in a Conversion Van. All the commotions have made a great publicity for McMouser University of Animation and Mike Patterson gets promoted to be an Animation Teacher then gets a date with his girlfriend, Michelle Finkle, with The Mousie Brothers and Toby by their side!. Voice Characterizations Patrick Zimmerman as Bancy McMouser (the neon green-furred mouse, Impersonating one of the title mice off of "Pixie and Dixie")) Tom Kenny as Wally McMouser (the purple mouse, impersonating Benny the Ball off of "Top Cat") Paul Winchell as Streaky McMouser (the orange mouse, impersonating Tigger off of Disney's complete Pooh Bear saga)) Richard Shoff as Percy McMouser (the red mouse and the Mousie Trio's little brother) David Kaufman as Mike Patterson (impersonating Marty McFly off of the "Back to The Future" trilogy) Janet Waldo as Michelle Finkle (impersonating Judy Jetson off of "The Jetsons") Charlie Adler as Toby Ratwaller (Bancy's common grey rat cousin) Pamela Aldon as Plushie McMouser (Bancy's Screwball Plush Mouse with Teal Fur) Bill Farmer as Clarence "Fat Rat" McMouser (Plushie's nearly-chubby Twin Brother with Teal Fur) Larry Groce as Bancy's Singing Voice (for "The Best In Us" and "In The Good Ol' Summertime") Jason Weaver as Percy's Singing Voice (for "My Green Brother") Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse (Florida-bound Toon #1) - NOTE: All Copyrights of Mickey go to Disney Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse (Florida-bound Toon #2) - NOTE: All Copyrights of Minnie go to Disney Tara Charendoff as Ferdie and Mortie Fieldmouse (Florida-bound Toons #3 & #4/Mickey & Minnie's Nephews) Sid Raymond as Hubert (The Blue-Furred Toon Mouse that took Bancy's Place on Disneyland) Barry Manilow as Mike Patterson's Singing Voice (for "In The Good Ol' Summertime") Whitney Houston as Michelle Finkle's Singing Voice (for "In The Good Ol' Summertime") Huey Lewis and The News with Tiffany as The Four "Florida-bound" Toons performing "The St. Louis Song" Production The animated musical film was produced and directed by Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. and his wife, Christie Igafo-Te'o, with a story by Preston, Christie, and Hanna-Barbera alumnus, Rob Renzetti. a Disney alumnus, Mike Gabriel, served as story supervisor. After Disney's "The Little Mermaid" was released in 1989, seven of its animators, Glen Keane, Michael Cedeno, Tina Price, Chuck Williams and Andreas Deja, Ruben Aquino and Hendel Butoy plus "Inspector Gadget" animator, Brian Lemay, also visited McMouser Animation Studios plus a team of animators, while working at Chuck Jones Productions (except Eric Goldberg is at Disney working on "Aladdin" as the supervising animator for the Genie) to work in 2 seperate places (for their halves of a population on stacks and tons of animation drawings) on "Here Comes Bancy!" for 2 1/2 Years from December 1989 to February 1991. Credits *Executive Producers: Chris Buck and Roger Allers *Associate Producers: Brian Lemay and Chuck Jones *Music Composed and Conducted By J.A.C. Redford *Lyrics for "My Green Brother" and "The Best In Us" by: Michael Silversher and Christie Igafo-Te'o, Patty Silversher and Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. *Art Directors: Iwao Takamoto and Rob Renzetti, Butch Hartman and Maurice Noble *Story Supervisor: Mike Gabriel *Story Sketches: Rob Renzetti and Chris Buck, David Block and Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. *Animation Director for McMouser Animation Studios: Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. *Animators for McMouser Animation Studios: Chris Buck and Brian Lemay, Glen Keane and Chuck Williams, Hendel Butoy and Andreas Deja, Ruben Aquino and Chuck Williams *Computer Animation for McMouser Animation Studios: Michael Cedeno and Thomas Cardone *Animation Director for Chuck Jones Productions: Chuck Jones *Animators for Chuck Jones Productions: Raul Garcia and Michael Polvani, Nik Ranieri and Gavin Dell, Duane Gretsky and Joe Haidar, Tom Mazzocco and Muriel McDonnell *Xerography for McMouser Animation Studios: Adrian McMouser, Robin Police and Daryl Cartensen *Cel Painters for McMouser Animation Studios: Tina Price and Susan McMouser, Bill Brazner and Christie Igafo-Te'o *Background Designers: Jill Petrilak, Guy Vasilovich and Vicky Jenson *Animation Camera Operators for McMouser Animation Studios: John Aardal and Christine Beck, Chuck Warren and Dan Larsen *Additional Xerography, Cel Painting and Production Camera Services: Chuck Jones Productions *Film Editor: Mark A. Hester *Negative Cutting: Buena Vista Negative Cutting *Sound Effects and Foley Dubbing by: Buena Vista Sound Services *Foley and Dubbing Session Re-Recorded at: TODD-AO Hollywood Studios *Principal Animation Supplies by: Cartoon Colour Company Inc. and Chroma Colour *Computer Animation Software: Wavefront Technologies *Computer Graphics Engineering: Tad A. Gielow *Computer Hardware: Silicon Graphics Inc. *Production Supervisor: Christie Igafo-Te'o Musical Numbers 1. "My Green Brother" (Michael & Patty Silversher feat. Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr.) sung by Jason Weaver as Percy 2. "The St. Louis Song" (from "Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!") performed by Huey Lewis and The News with Russi Taylor as the four "Florida-bound" Toons 3. "The Best in Us" (Michael & Patty Silversher feat. Christie Igafo-Te'o) sung by Larry Groce and The Disney Studio Chior feat. Jason Weaver and Whitney Houston as Bancy and Wally with Streaky and Percy, Toby Ratwaller and Plushie, Clarence/Fat Rat and Michelle Finkle) 4. "In The Good Ol' Summertime" (Traditional) performed by Larry Groce and Paul Winchell, Jason Weaver and Barry Manilow, Whitney Houston and The Disney Studio Chior as Bancy and Wally with Streaky and Percy, Toby Ratwaller, Mike Patterson and Michelle Finkle feat. Plushie and Clarence/Fat Rat The Soundtrack Album containing these four songs and instrumental score tracks (from J.A.C. Redford) was originally published on CDs, LP Records and Audio Cassette Tapes by Buena Vista Records during Autumn 1991 and newer Compact Disc Albums (with the same tracks as the original 1991 album) are currently published by Kid Rhino in June 9th, 1998 after the McMouser animation studio's Pre-1998 Library was purchased by BancyTOON Studios and Bancy TV Kids Channel when the McMouser animation studio's 10-Year Contract with MGM/UA Communications (since McMouser Animation Studios opened its gates in front of BancyTOON Studios in January 10th, 1988) ended in May 30th, 1998. Release and Awards Release Dates: July 12th, 1991 (United States and Canada) (Distributed by MGM/UA Communications)) August 8th, 1991 (United Kingdom and Ireland, Australia and New Zealand) October 13th, 1991 (Russia and Czesh Republic, Brazil and Mexico, Spain and Argentina, Hungary and France) January 18th, 1992 (Japan and China, Germany and Singapore, Thailand and India, Italy and Poland) November 16th, 1993 December 9th, 1994 November 24th, 1995 IMAX Release Date: August 8th, 2009 (Currently Distributed by BancyTOON Studios and Bancy TV Movie-Toons) As the 1991 South BancyVille Kids' Award Ceremony was taken place in March 1992 at The Bijou Theater, "Here Comes Bancy!" won the "Silver Adrian" statue for "Best Animated Feature Film" against Sullivan Bluth Studios' "Rock-A-Doodle" and two other nominees It was also nominated for the 1991 Detroit Children's Award for Best Animated Feature Film in June 1992 but lost the "Bronze Mitten" statue to Disney's "Beauty and The Beast". After its mildly successful 1991 release, Here Comes Bancy! found life from 1993 to 1997 as a Christmas matinee feature. The film was re-released in IMAX Theaters during August 2009, as part of Bancy TV's new "Bancy TV Movie-Toons" division. Home Video Release and Distribution "Here Comes Bancy!" was originally released on VHS in 4:3 Pan and Scan format and on Laserdisc in 1.85:1 Letterbox Widescreen format by MGM/UA Home Video in July 1992. As of August 2010, "Here Comes Bancy" was Digitally Restored in 720p High-Definition and in its original 1.85:1 Widescreen Format for IMAX Re-Release and The Film is released for the first time on DVDs and Blu-Ray Discs on January 2010 as part of Bancy TV's new "Bancy TV Movie-Toons" division with current distribution gaurenteed by BancyTOON Studios and Bancy TV Kids Channel as the film also premiered in 720p HD on Bancy TV Kids Channel in May 2011. Category:Community